Field of the Invention
The toy animal of U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,676 for "Moving Animal Toy" issued to Koguchi et al. on Apr. 3, 1990 was undoubtedly selected to be in the specific form or likeness of a parrot since it is known by common experience that a parrot can be trained to utter sounds that simulate adult speech. Thus, in the '676 patent and in similar toy parrot prior patents, it is the practice to house within the toy parrot a voice recording and a recorded voice playback mechanism to achieve simulated adult speech in the play mode of the parrot. However, bemusement of the user is unnecessarily limited to the surprise of hearing simulated adult speech emanating from the toy parrot and also that the simulated adult speech is in a recognized voice, i.e., the voice of the user.